Paw patrol marshall his nightmare
by wolfiethebluewolf
Summary: Marshall is dealing with a nightmare how would it go thats up to you


.it was a Sunny afthernoon in adventure Bay and all of the pups wer enjoying a nice match off soccer all of the pups enjoyed it expect for one pup who was having a nap in his pup his name was marshall the fire pup off the team he was sleeping like a baby until he started moving in his sleep and coughing pups wer worried and came to the sleeping pup as they saw him coughing harder like he was getting caught of by air he finally woke up and looked around saw his team mates standing infront of him he tryed to speak but wasnt able for it caus each time he dared opening his mouth he felled he was gone gag when he finally had it under controle chase spoke first.

.are you okay marshall?.asked chase.

.you where coughin loud in your rocky.

.Am fine just a marshall.

.here dude taped you some water from the zuma placing the bowl down.

.marshall thanked zuma and toke a big zip.

.wanne play some soccer rubble.

Yeah sure!.smiled marshall.

.later that day night felled and all of the pups wer off to sleep around midnight marshall woke up having a nightmare againe causing him to wake up he was breathing heavily he sniffed the fresh then toke a zip of water and walked into the lookout he walked into ryder his room and wanned to jump on the bed until he slipped and felled on one of ryder his shorts.

.woaaaaaaaw!?...*crash*…auw….shit….said marshall rubbing the bump on hs head.

.hu!?...who is there?.asked ryder curious.

.hehe hi marshall.

.Marshall…its two am in the morning what are you ryder curious.

.sorry for waking you up i uh….had a nightmare and wanned to sleep in your bed marshall with red cheeks.

.ooow i see well sure come on ryder.

.The two snuck up togther and felled asleep…..later marshall was moving in his sleep againe he woke up breathing heavily he saw ryder starring at him.

.Marshall…are you okay?.asked ryder.

.before marshall could answer he vomited all over ryder and the bed.

.Marshall! What the fuc…ryder was caught off as marshall vomited againe.

.as marshall tryed to controle him self tears wer running down his muzzel and he started crying as vomited was dripping from his muzzel and nose.

.am sorry…am sorry…cryed marshall.

.ryder petted marshall on the head trying to comfort the pup.

.shhhhh…..its okay…its ryder.

.the next morning the pups wer watching apollo superpup as they wer watching chase noticed that marshall was half sleeping on his beanbag caus of what happent last night marshall Barelly had any did ryder….ryder didnt tell any of the pups what happent last night becaus it was all ready embarressing enough for marshall….chase nodded ate zuma and zuma nodded ate chase.

.hey guys Everest is zuma.

.marshall his eyes shooted open.

.everest!...where?.asked marshall curious.

.the pups laughed and marshall his cheeks burned red all of the pups knew marshall had a thing for everest.

.haha…very marshall sarcastic.

.sorry dude just wanned to shake you zuma.

.are you okay marshall yiu look skye.

. Talking about sleep Where were you Last Night we woke up This Morning and You weren't In Your Dog Rocky.

.i Couldn't Sleep Last Night so I slept Together with Ryder… i mean not in the gay way?!.said marshall with burning cheeks.

. Nightmare againe?.asked chase.

. marshall.

.why don't you go get some rubble.

.a nap sounds marshall.

.the pups left Marshall Alone and Marshall layed Down On A Bean bag and felled asleep one hour later Marshall was Still Sleeping Until his Nightmare came back again he start Moving in his started coughing and his eyes shooted open the whole Team was Sitting Around Marshall…marshall looked round Knowing he was save.

.marshall its okay your chase.

.butt Before Marshall could answer back he started vomiting all over the floor in the lookout Rocky was just In Time To Move Back Before Marshall Good hit His front paws.

. all of the pups.

.ryder heared Marshall vomiting And runned into the living room When Marshall finally was done Ryder pulled out a tissue out of his back pocket and wiped Marshall hus muzzel clean.

.pups why dont you go outside for a sec while i clean ryder.

.the pups did as they wer told ryder cleaned up the mess and told marshall it was time to tell whats the nightmare abouth.

.Meanwhile Outside The Pups wer amazed What Just happened.

.woaw Marshall Sure doesnt look skye.

.yeah no shit he just Give the floor a new color…..am Lucky i backed of In rocky.

.yeah or els it was chase.

.I Wouldn't Mind a bath then….said rocky embarressed.

.pups Marshall I want to tell you guys ryder.

.the pups Walked Into the lookout and Saw Marshall Sitting.

.okay lissen The Nightmare I've Been Having is me Being trapped In a Room that is on fire butt the Room doesn't have Any Doors or Windows and I don't have my water Cannon To extinguish The Fire and i dream Calling for help and the reason why I'm coughin is because I'm tasting The Smoke each Time I wake up I can Still Taste It and That's What's causing me to throw mardhall with burning cheeks.

.yeah Last Night he threw Up all over the bed and also on ryder.

.mmmmmh explains the smell i smelled this chase.

.the point is You Are Not Alone because Whenever You Need help you can Just call for us We will Always Be There For You skye.

.thats twue zuma.

. Just Always Remember You are never Alone not today and Not In Your chase.

.thanks marshall.

.The next Night Marshall sleep Without Any Nightmares.

.The End.


End file.
